Alecto Graves: Illuminated
by 0Xx Sly The Rin xX0
Summary: Alecto Graves lives in the shadow of her beautiful Ravenclaw sisters and so much is expected of her but when she's placed in Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw (the family norm) and one of her best friends is that arse Draco she's in for one heck of a year. [SET DURING THE SORCERERS STONE!] Main: Draco/OC, OC/OC Side: Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione moments
1. Chapter 1

Woohoo! This first Chapter is a mega long one explaining the beginning of the first year of Draco, Alecto, Lisette, Electra and Grimm. After that we'll get more into the mystery of this...Derrrr... So pretty much in this chapter they meet, go on Hogwarts express, get sorted, take a few classes, meet Harry (and don't really like him) and accidently barge in on fluffy. Let's see a better side of Draco!

NOTE: My characters + Draco are going to be replacing the Golden Trio in most cases (even if Draco is VERY reluctant to do stuff _)...but Harry, Ron and Hermione are going to play a big part in some of the events (like once we get there Harry and Ron be in the Chamber of Secrets and they'll be in the "Quest for the Stone" or whatever you want to call it too but they won't play as big a part as they played in the actual books)

BTW all the prefects are made up since I can't find the actual ones ^^" ALSO I can't find the actual schedule so I made one up so no yelling at me for imperfections _ I just made the class look like it'd be the most fun with that house XD (or it was random)

ONLY ON TWO WEBSITES:

Wattpad (AlectoGraves)

: 0Xx Sly The Rin Xx0

Summary: Alecto is sitting in the shadow of two "perfect" sisters. Tisi being the perfect little beauty queen she is and Meggie being the youngest beater alive. Other than that everything is going perfectly (except a few sly remarks about her and her sisters being named after "evil" greek gods). But then everything just has to over complicate itself with weird friends, a mysterious stone, a boy who doesn't talk and of course...Draco...How could such an ass be one of Alecto's best friends? That she may never know...

But hey.

A lot of things are going to be confusing if you're a Slytherin in a family of Ravenclaws (Which naturally made you stick out like a sore thumb) but it sure was worse when you were one of the few NICE Slytherins around...Alecto is in for one heck of a year.

Draco/OC

OC/OC

And other minor ones _

Pairings Waaaaay later on! (Maybe not even in this book, just little hints of it here and there)

Sorry if it seems I'm rushing through this I sort of was XD

I walked through the train station my eyes fixed ahead of me. I saw muggles and the occasional witch or wizard in a blur, they all slipped by me not noticing me as always. But all eyes seemed to be fixed on my eldest sister Tisiphone or Tisi. She was on her 3rd year of Hogwarts but even at 14 she already had flowing black hair that glimmered and contained no split ends what so ever. She had all the right curves and just walked in a way that made her look much older than she really was. My other sister Megaera followed closely behind. Megaera or Meggie was like a mini version of Tisi she was only one her 2nd year but everyone knew who she was. Yes, we were named after the furies in Greek Mythology in case you didn't notice. My parents were some pretty messed up people.

"Hurry up Alecto!" Tisi growled sounding slightly annoyed

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I sigh

My Barn Owl Cyprien hooted in response to my sister sounding slightly annoyed at my sister himself

"Don't worry Cy" I whisper "She's just a real git sometimes"

Meggie rolls her eyes "Stop talking to the owl Alecto, it looks completely and utterly odd"

I growl at my elder sister by a year "I don't care"

"Well I do!" Meggie complains "I don't want to go to school having everything think my already lame little sister is a complete wacko"

"Oh shut it both of you" Tisi snaps "Or I'll make you shut up"

Meggie and I snap our mouths closed immediately, neither of us wanted to see Tisi mad. We never did. It always ended up with one of us badly injured.

I pull my trolley up to the teleport to the platform.

"Hurry hurry go before the damn muggles notice" Tisi sighs

"We're going, we're going" I reply back a large tricky grin covering my face "Stop being such an annoying, uptight prick all the time Tisi"

Tisi's anger was apparent but I ran through to the platform before she could do a thing.

The Hogwarts express was huge I hadn't a clue where to sit.

I grabbed my carry on which consisted of my robe, a few books and my wand.

"Be good Cy" I whisper to my owl before my trolley is magically floated away to...well wherever it was that my luggage went to.

"You look a bit lost" I hear a voice sneer behind me

I freeze my entire body stiffens.

"I sort of am" I respond turning to the sneering boy with platinum blond hair (that looked nearly white) and stormy purplish grey eyes

"What?" the boy sneers again, I'm starting to dislike him "Don't have any friends? A bit lame if you ask me"

"And who might you be exactly?" I ask glaring

"Draco" the boy replies puffing out his chest a bit "Draco Malfoy."

"Well nice to meet you stuck-up Malfoy" I reply with fake innocence "My name is Alecto Graves"

"Your sisters are Tisi and Meggie correct?" Draco asks though it doesn't really seem like it's leading to anything good

"Yeah" I reply "What of it?"

"I saw them before..." Draco tells me "And they're so...hot...and you're so...not"

"Your 11" I roll my eyes "What do you know?"

"You are too!" Draco defends himself quickly

"Yeah but I didn't call you hot" I respond

Draco rolls his eyes "Pfft whatever"

"You don't have anywhere to sit either do you?" I ask chuckling slightly

"..."

I broke out laughing.

"I uh...can't find my friend Crabbe and Goyle..." Draco blushes a deep scarlet red

"I would help you if you weren't being such a prat" I reply shrugging impartially

Draco sighs "Well I suppose we could sit together to avoid looking like loners"

"And why would I want to spend more time with a prat like yourself," I ask "You're pretty much a bully Malfoy"

"Sorry" Draco replies looking down slightly

"You just want me to sit with you so that you don't look like a complete and utter loner anyways" I snarl "I'd rather make friends who actually like me"

"Well...if you sit with me I can get to know you and maybe we can be friends" Draco says tensing "Plus I can buy you whatever you want from the candy trolley"

I give him a long look "Alright I s'pose...but if anybody else wants to sit with us they can"

Draco shrugs "So long as they aren't mudbloods"

I stare at him "You didn't just say that"

"Well it's true, purebloods are much better than filthy mudbloods" Draco mutters

"If we're going to be friends keep those remarks to a minimum please" I tell the aggravating boy

When we get into the box I purposely order as much as I can "Hmm...well I'll have 10 Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, 20 chocolate frogs, 10 Cauldron Cakes, 15 Pumpkin Pasties and 20 Drooble's Best Blowing Gum please"

I watch in shock as Malfoy reaches into his pocket and pays for the entire mess of sweets...and then orders at least twice as much of what I got.

"Wow...Seriously?!" I half shout "How did you afford all that?! Did you like...rob a stagecoach or something?"

Draco crosses his arms and glares "Of course not, I'm rich"

"It appears I've got brilliant choices in friends then" I laugh

Draco smiles smugly

"Don't let it go to your egotistical head" I reply

Pretty soon both of us are going at it, yelling and eating sweets at the same time.

"S'cuse me you guys have you seen a toad?" a girl with short curly dark blond hair asks "A boy name Neville has lost it"

"Haven't seen one" I reply before Draco can make some stupid remark about the poor boy's ability to keep track of one of the most embarrassing pets to own in all of Hogwarts

"Well if you see it" the girl replies "My name is Lisette Wright, a girl named Hermione is helping me look for it...if you see it find one of us"

"Alright" I reply

Draco stiffens at the name of the girl "I haven't heard your name before"

Lisette glares at Draco her eyes boring through his skull, he grows stiff and his cheeks lose the little color they have "That is because my parents think very little of the horrids running through the wizarding world but it's still important for me to have an education. Not need to ask who you are by that sly little remark, a Malfoy aren't you? Greasy blond hair, rude remarks, dark eyes, that stuck up aura, oh you are most definitely a Malfoy. What a horrid family...serving the dark lord...tsk tsk tsk..."

Malfoy snarls at her, I throw a mysterious black, brown flecked jellybean at him "Oh shut up Malfoy, I think we all know what an ass your family has been so let's just let it slide"

Draco spins to glare at me "And who do you think you are to make such a re-"

"Draco just drop it" I tell him

Lisette sits next to me in the box, earning a very angry look from Malfoy"

"You know this box should sit more people" Lisette comments crossing her arms and scowling "I'm sure less people would have to sit with...Malfoys..."

"He's not that bad" I tell the girl who little did I know would grow to be one of my very best friends in the entire universe

Lisette shrugs "I guess I'm judging a bit too-"

"Gyaaaaaah!" a girl slams into the door with a sickening crash

"Are you alright?!" Lisette and I jump up at the same time to help the girl, Draco seems to have earned a sudden interest in a Dumbledore Chocolate Frog Card

"I'm good!" the girl perks up immediately "Ohmygoshthisplaceisooooawesome!"

"Talk slower!" Draco says suddenly "You're speaking much too fast"

The girl takes a deep breath "Oops sorry I do that, haha...err...my name is Electra Buttermere"

Gosh, her name fit pretty well. She had electric blue hair and yellowish golden eyes. Everything about her seemed to scream "SPUNK"!

"Hahaha..." she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly "Anyways I sort of...have nowhere to sit..."

"You can sit with us" Lisette offers

"And who said you could sit with us in the first place?" Draco glares at Lisette

I roll my eyes "You two aren't going to be fighting the entire way are you?"

"Course not" Lisette "So long as he doesn't try to wipe out muggles"

Draco crosses his arms.

The entire group continues to pig out on our now shared sweets. Electra daringly tries the odder colors of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. So far she's gotten coffee, black licorice, Anchovies, Red Pepper, Ketchup, Mint, Peanut Butter, Grass, Cotton and...

"OH MY GOD I THINK THAT ONE WAS BLOOD!" Electra squeals sharply dropping the crimson bean

"Well Vampires do eat these too" Lisette says

"That's disgusting!" Draco says repulsed dropping the box he was eating

"Gyaaaah get this taste out of my mouth!" Electra stuffs her face with the closest Pumpkin Pasty

Draco chuckled a bit, Lisette rolls her eyes and I break out laughing a bit too loudly.

There's a knock at the box door, a boy who once again looks like a first year is standing there. He has brown hair that flops over his eye slightly and he's already wearing his robes.

"What?" I ask

"Nice to meet you...Grimm Hooper..." he says nodding slightly in everyone's direction "I just wanted to let you know that we'll be in Hogwarts soon and you might want to get into your robes"

"Thanks for telling us Sherlock Holmes" Lisette mutters

"Isn't that a muggle book?" Malfoy asks with a glare

"It's a good book!" Lisette defends

"Don't start again!" I sigh

Grimm looks a bit awkward before bursting out laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Draco snaps

"It's just funny to watch people fight" Grimm shrugs regaining that sort of mysterious aura that came with him

"It sort of is" I agreed with a chuckle

"Are you alright?" Electra asks suddenly looking at Grimm

Grimm looks down a bit "Erm...It's nothing..."

"Well your aura is all...weird..." Electra says "What...What happened?"

"Some big idiots back there..." he mutters "Punched me in the gut it sort of hurts thats why I left the box I was sitting awkwardly in"

"Crabbe and Goyle!" Malfoy cheers suddenly sounding very happy

Little did I know that this...These people...These would be my best friends. These would be the people that kept me going in the darkest of times and were my friends for the rest of time.

Hogwarts was a giant castle surrounded by a giant mote.

"first 'ears over here!" a large man with an even larger black beard calls

"Come on guys" I say

Electra squeals happily getting into one of the boats followed me, Lisette, Draco and I.

Grimm looked down a bit sad.

"We'll see you at the castle, OK?" I ask with a grin

Grimm nods and gets into a boat with some odd boy with red hair and … holy … was that Harry Potter?

Before I have time to ask Draco, Electra or Lisette Draco asks a question "What house are you going to be in? I'm going to be in Slytherin, my entire family has been in Slytherin"

Lisette shrugs "I haven't really thought about it, unlike you I'd rather not be evil...But whatever the hat thinks is right"

"My entire family has been in Ravenclaw..." I mumble "Suppose I'll be in there"

If I didn't know any better I'd have thought Draco flinched and frowned but it was a bit dark with the low dim of lanterns to tell.

"I don't really care so long as I have fun!" Electra says with a grin

Draco rolls his eyes "You are far too hyper...I can't wait to find Crabbe and Goyle"

"Awwww..." I whine "You don't like us?"

Draco frowns "Of course I do I just miss having a guy around"

"There's Grimm when we see him" Electra shrugs

Draco mutters something I don't hear then says "Well at least you guys are smart, my other friends are complete buffoons"

"Gee aren't you nice" I mutter sarcastically

"Aww shut up Alecto" laughs Lisette "Obviously he needs a drama moment"

"We're talking like old friends" Draco mutters

"So?" I ask "Least we've got friends for the rest of the year"

"But what if we aren't in the same house!" Electra says fearfully

I shrug "Nothing says we can't be friends if we're not in the same house"

The look of doubt in Draco's eyes told me otherwise.

I sigh "Well we might lose Draco..."

"Sorry" is all Draco has to say for this

Some old lady named Professor McGonagall takes us into the hall and explains that we'll go into the entry hall and be sorted into our houses. I hear some boy whisper something to...blimey that is Harry Potter...anyways about fighting a troll. I pale, I hope it isn't that, I haven't got a clue how to fight anything at this point much less a troll.

The Grand Hall is amazing, it looks like candles are floating and there's no ceiling but I hear a girl raving about how it's just a charm. I feel anger bubble up in my chest at the red headed boy who told Harry Potter we had to wrestle a troll, it was just a damn hat.

The hat opens it's mouth (it has a mouth O_O?) and begins to...wait it that thing singing..?

"Oh you may not think me pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

I don't know anybody until Electra get's called.

"Buttermere, Electra"

Electra runs up grinning "Ooohh! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHERE I AM GONNA BE!"

I hear a few chuckles from the Slytherins followed by nervous whispers like "Bet she's a Hufflepuff".

I almost snicker as the hat shouts "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table pretty much just yells "Yay..." as Electra takes her seat.

More names are called before... "Alecto, Graves"

I walk up and sit in the seat, the hat is placed on my head.

I don't want to lose Draco is the first thing that flies through my head Or Electra...I just...Don't want to lose any of my friends...

"You'd have better potential in Ravenclaw" the hat warns "I see bad things in your future if you choose Slytherin"

I don't care! I reply angrily I just...just...wish that I wouldn't be compared to my sisters...It would be worse in Ravenclaw...Please...Don't separate me...

"Are you sure?" the sorting hat asks

Positive

"SLYTHERIN!"

Cheers burst through the Slytherin table, Electra grins and points to the place next to her. I grin and hug her as I sit down. Draco grins at me from where he's waiting.

A while after that...

"Hooper, Grimm"

Almost a second after the hat went on Grimm's head it shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

Grimm grins and runs over.

"Great! Now I've got two permanent friends!" I grin

"Haha yeah that's wonderful!" laughs Grimm

"Woohoo!" cheers Electra

A couple minutes later "Malfoy, Draco!"

I give Draco an encouraging smile but it doesn't last long.

"SLYTHERIN"

"The hat hardly went on his head" Grimm says mouth agape

"He had his school decided from the moment he walked through the doors" I reply "Probably before"

Draco walks next to us but is quickly joined by two pudgy boys that had been sorted earlier.

"This is Crabbe and this is Goyle" Draco introduces us

The two barely say anything leading me to believe like Draco said they are complete and utter morons.

It goes quiet soon after that. I look up to see what's wrong. Harry Potter...

"Oh my god..."

"What the..."

"Wow..."

Draco simply glares and looks quite unhappy.

"What went up your prissy little butt?" I ask my new friend raising an eyebrow

"I've met him" Draco replies quietly "He's a bit...annoying"

"Well he is the boy who lived" I reply with a smirk "S'pose he's got a blown up celebrity head"

Draco and Electra snickers, Grimm is too busy looking uncomfortably at a ghost...

"Wow who are you?" he asks

"Dude I think that's the Bloody Baron!" I exclaim

Draco looks away "And they let him eat here?"

Crabbe and Goyle grumble as if alerting us that they simply wanted food not a conversation about the ghost.

"Why are you so bloody anyways?" Electra says

The Baron glares and floats away.

"Did I-"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I hear the loudest cheer I've ever heard erupt from the Gryffindor table.

"Shame he didn't get Slytherin" I mutter "Would have been sort of cool"

"How could he get Slytherin with that mudblood mother of his" Draco mutters

"Stop making comments like that" Grimm muttered dangerously "People are going to think you're some sort of a stuck up loser death eater"

Draco flinches "Why should it matter to you? Nobody hears me"

"It sort of bugs me too Draco" I sigh to my friend

Draco's eye ticks and he turns to talk to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Wright, Lisette!"

"Hey...It's Lisette!" Electra exclaims

We all turn to face our friend who is clambering nervously up to the Sorting Hat.

Please be Slytherin

Please be Slytherin

Please be-

"SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone at the table starts grinning and cheering especially Electra, Grimm and I. Draco acted like the hat had just announced the end of the world but I saw him smile...just a bit, when Lisette was sorted into Slytherin.

The man who I recognized as Dumbledore the Headmaster gets up from the table "Welcome!" he pauses "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

"He's completely mad..." Draco mutters

"I think he's a genius" I laugh

I earn a few odd looks from others of my house but don't bother to give them any sort of a reaction, Dumbledore truly was a genius even if sometimes he did act a tad bit mad.

Food appears slowly on the table, Crabbe and Goyle looks like they've just seen God or something.

There's so much to choose from roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries (or chips as someone who hadn't spent part of their life in America would call them), yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and for the oddest reason peppermint humbugs.

"Wow..." Grimm's mouth drops open

A pile my plate high with steak, fries, potatoes and bacon and start digging in easily ignoring Malfoy's stuck up comments about how bad the food here was (while a girl who I believe was named Pansy drooled over his very existence causing me to grimace, honestly...)

"You're all eating like pigs" Lisette laughs lightly before stuffing her own face full of sausage

After the meal the two Slytherin prefects start calling the students over. One is a stuck up girl with dark almost black brown hair and piercing green eyes who is practically commanding that we hurry up with that unhidden message "or else". The other is less scary boy with blond hair (but unlike Draco's actually looked blond instead of bleached white) he also hate the same green eyes but they seemed a bit softer. They both had the same pointy elf like features leading me to believe they were brother and sister.

"That's Dominic and Lavina Vector" someone who appears to be in their 3rd or 4th year "I saw you staring, you can probably cross Dominic a few times but I would stay out of Lavina's way"

I stare at Lavina for another moment and her gaze catches mine, I quickly stare away, the older student snickers before leaving to rejoin his friends.

"Alecto stop!" I turn to see Tisi and Meggie running over to me from Ravenclaw

"Don't worry we'll get this mistake sorted out as soon as we can!" Tisi promises "And you'll be in Ravenclaw before you know it!"

"Maybe she doesn't want to be in Ravenclaw" Grimm says with a glare

"The hat chose her here" Lisette agrees

"They're right" I tell my sisters

Meggie gives me a look of sheer horror and Tisi looks like she's going to be sick.

"Wait until Mum and Dad here about this!" Meggie snarls "They'll take you out of Hogwarts before they have a daughter that's a Slytherin"

They won't care I thought with a sigh They didn't even bother coming to Kings Cross when we were leaving for Hogwarts

My parents, Percival and Medusa Graves could really care less about my sisters and I. Honestly they just had us to continue out the family name and have a trio of Ravenclaw daughters so surely they wouldn't be all too pleased about my house but I doubted they'd care enough to do anything about it. We were rich, probably richer than Malfoy in all his stuck up prissyness but who was I to break it to him he wasn't the only one with money to spare. I snicker thinking about how much money he must have spent just on sweets. It would be quite the hassle to get more money from his parents.

"Bye Tisi, Bye Meggie" I say with a sigh walking over

"Those were your sisters?" Electra guesses

"Yep" I reply "Just a bit more annoying than Malfoy"

"I heard that!" Draco shouts

I roll my eyes "Don't worry Draco, due to the way we met I don't believe it will remain that way"

Draco rolls his eyes and separates from Crabbe and Goyle to talk with Electra, Lisette, Grim and I.

"Have we gotten out schedules yet?" Electra says

"Yeah" I reply

"Oh no I think I lost mine then!" Lisette moans

"They probably pin them up in the Common Room" Draco shrugs

Indeed they did.

"OK...tomorrow is Monday so..." I say looking over the schedule "Charms with Ravenclaw first period, Astronomy with Hufflepuff, Double Potions with..." I pause a look of disgust passes my face "Gryffindor"

"Great a class with Potter" Draco mutters bitterly

"Then we have lunch..." I continue "History of Magic and then Defence Against the Dark Arts both with Ravenclaw"

"It could be worse" Electra decides "We don't have that many classes with Gryffindor"

Grimm sighs "I'd rather have the entire day with Hufflepuff or even Ravenclaw"

I sigh as well "I'd spend the day with my sisters..."

"Look on the bright side" Lisette says "Snape is the potions teacher"

We all smile devilishly, Snape was our head of house and from the complaints I had heard from my sisters he really favored the Slytherin house.

"We can watch him yell at Gryffindors" I laughs

"Hopefully Potter" Draco smirks

My eyes slip down to the Tuesday schedule and my smile fades. Everyone else looks at it gaping.

"F-First, Double Herbology with Gryffindor...Break...Defence against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff...Flying with Gryffindor...Charms with Ravenclaw...Transfiguration with Gryffindor"

"My god we're never going to get rid of them!" Lisette shouts

"And McGonagall is head of Gryffindor and the Transfiguration teacher...Maybe she favors them!" I exclaim

"She doesn't" I notice the prefect Lavina looking at the schedule over our shoulders "And the Gryffindors aren't that horrid if you ignore them. Perhaps you'll get lucky and Potter will be transfigured into a goldfish"

She walks away and I notice every one of my friends has grown visibly pale.

"She's a horror" Draco mouths "I can't believe that's a prefect! She looks like she wanted to take a bite out of one of ours heads!"

"Talk quieter or she might hear us!" Grimm hisses sounding slightly terrified at the idea of the scary prefect being mad at them.

After that Grimm and Draco depart to go look at the boys dormitories while Electra, Lisette and I look at the girls. We quickly grab 3 of the 4 beds in one of the rooms.

"I wonder who we'll be stuck with" Lisette says though I doubt she cares much

A few moments later there's a knock at the door.

"Come in" I say

It's a first year girl like us with curly honey blond hair and grey eyes "I...I...Erm..."

"Other rooms full?" Electra guessed

The girl nods "My name is Eleanor Amorin"

"Nice to meet you" Lisette "You can take the bunk under Electra"

Electra raises her hand "That'd be me"

"My name is Alecto Graves" I tell her

"And I'm Lisette Wright" Lisette introduces herself

Eleanor seems to relax a bit taking her bunk under Lisette.

That girl is so jumpy I laugh to myself How is she not a Hufflepuff

"Do you know when our bags are going to get here?" Eleanor asks

"They said they'd be here" Electra says suddenly a bit worried

"I could try a spell I've heard about before" Lisette offers pulling out a beautiful glossy silverish wand with ivy carved into it "I read about it in one of my older sister's textbooks"

"Well if you can pull it off" Electra shrugs

Lisette takes a deep breath in "Accio bags"

For a moment nothing happens, Lisette looks down disappointed "Dang, thought I got it right there..."

In the next moment bags fly into the room hitting Lisette in the face.

"Gyah!" Lisette says falling out of the top bunk (probably wishes she'd taken the bottom one instead)

"Well...those aren't our bags..." Electra stifles a laugh "But good job Lisette..."

We bring the bags back to the very confused and angry 7th years that we'd "Accio'd" them from. And by the time we're back our bags are there.

"Guess that was for nothing then" Lisette says with a sigh

"I guess" Electra laughs

Eleanor starts unpacking her bag and occasionally tacking a picture to the wall.

"Why aren't those pictures moving?" Electra asks rather rudely

"They're Muggle Photos they don't move" Eleanor replies with a small blush "I'm a pureblood but I grew up in Ireland. The Non-Wizard part of Ireland. Sometimes though my parents would take me to see London or the United States, though it wasn't often that we traveled to a wizardry place unless it was really needed like getting some of our money out of Gringotts to convert to Muggle Money if we ever needed it. We were shocked when I got my letter...thought I'd be in muggle school forever"

"That's cool" Electra says smiling slightly

Eleanor nods "I suppose so, but lots of people think I'm a muggle-born by the way I act...Like I know about cars..."

"Cars?" I ask with slight interest "Those big loud, polluting machines muggles use to get around?"

Eleanor nods "Yeah, I've ridden in one before"

"That's awesome!" Lisette says grinning "I grew up around wizards so it was always riding around on brooms or carriages for me, sometimes one of my sisters or brothers would levitate me around, it was sort of fun"

Eleanor's eyes popped "My brother is a squib, your so lucky..."

I'd decided I liked Eleanor though I still wondered how she'd managed to get into Slytherin with her quiet muggle loving attitude.

"We'd better get to sleep" I say "If we're going to survive tomorrow, it'll be hectic"

Lisette nods and yawns "Double Potions with Gryffindor, sounds like a hell load of fun"

"You're telling me" Electra laughs "Oh Tuesday is going to absolutely suck..."

"Gryffindors might not be that bad" Eleanor mutters getting into bed

I get into bed letting those words sink in.

She's got a point, if I were in Gryffindor I'd probably hate the Slytherins with a passion I shrug the thoughts off and shut my eyes letting sleep take me

The next morning Electra, Lisette and I met Draco and Grimm in the Commons room before heading off to breakfast.

"I'm starving!" Electra complains

"We're about to go eat" Grimm rolls his eyes "Can't you stop complaining"

Draco sniggers a bit.

"Do you think they'll give us Homework on the first day?" I ask as we make our way down to the Great Hall

"They'd better not..." Draco mutters "Not on the first day of school or father will be hearing about this..."

I roll my eyes "Quit being an immature whiner Malfoy"

Draco shrugs "Soon as you do Graves"

"I do not whine!" I say covering my mouth right after as I realize it came out as a whine

Draco laughs and lifts an eyebrow, I take my wand out of my robe pocket and point it threateningly at his head "You'd better not pull laugh about it again"

Grimm grabs my black mahogany wand out of my head.

"Gosh this thing is powerful looking" he comments

"Give it back" I grab it out of his hand "It's Mahogany, 10 ½ inches, the core is a heartstring from a Hungarian Horntail, it's actually light and flexible and best not to be held stiffly, it's best for defence against the dark arts"

"How do you know all that?" Electra's mouth flies open

"I remember what Mr. Ollivander said when I got my wand" I reply smugly

"Mine is Hawthorn Wood with Unicorn Tail Core" Draco replies

"So you're a Unicorn boy?" I ask snickering

Draco gives me a disgusted look "No of course not. I'd have preferred a different core but mother forced me to get this one without changing it. Would have 'disrupted the magic of it all'" Draco rolls his eyes and heaves a great sigh

"You're a real downer you know..." Grimm laughs "Always complaining over something"

Draco glares.

"Like that" Grimm says though his voice gets softer indicating Draco's death glare indeed intimidated him just a bit

Breakfast was just as amazing as the banquet last night. Toast, eggs, muffins, sausage, hash browns, bacon, jams and jellies of all sorts. It was amazing and delicious at the same time. Everyone was pigging out except naturally Draco and Lisette who were doing their best to remain...erm..."gentlemanly and ladylike". After I had eaten enough to eat civilized again Lisette gives me a disturbed look.

"Did those parents of you starve you?" she asks with wide eyes

"No" I reply "We had a team of house elves making dinner for us, treated fairly of course, never treated like slaves, they also made any sort of meal...Almost as good as the food here, I'm just a real pig"

Draco stares at me "T-Team of House Elves?"

I laugh at his dumbstruck face "Oh Draco didn't you know I was richer than you?"

"How did I not hear of you other than your sisters?!" exclaimed Draco

"My family doesn't make a big point of involving ourselves with things" I reply

"Unlike yours" Lisette glares

Nobody bothered to discuss much after that.

"So what's your life like?" I ask the others

"My Dad was killed by...he-who-must-not-be-named" Lisette says sadly "A few weeks before Potter defeated him actually, My Mum was a death eater though got sent to Azkaban" she flinched "Met her only a few times, always told me to remember Dad was a terrible guy and … he-who-must-not-be-named … was a great person. Got brought up by an Uncle on my Dad's side, know I have an Aunt off somewhere but my Mum and Felix, my Uncle,, refuses to tell me much about her. Most know about my Dad's family. I've gotten 3 sisters and 4 brothers, Lili, Cathy, Arabella, Erebus, Tom and Halwyn. 13, 15 and 15, Cathy and Arabella are twins you see, 16, 17 and 18. Uncle Felix was very kind to take all of us in..."

Everyone at the table gives Lisette a pitying look, even Malfoy.

"I'm pretty normal. Mum and Dad love me. Lived in London most my life" Electra shrugs "I've got a 9 year old sister named Evanthe and a 10 year old brother named Kurt"

Grimm doesn't respond right away "I've got a brother named Oakden, no parents, died when I was 2, Death Eaters trying to make a comeback"

Nobody replies to that, I noticed Draco looking down with a bit of regret sparkling in his eyes even though it was very unlikely that Draco had a thing to do with it.

Malfoys are death- were death eaters I remind myself It's probably that

There was a long pause.

"Let's get off this subject then" I say trying to ignore "I don't want to be depressed for my first class at Hogwarts"

"That's Defence Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw right?" Electra asks

Draco nods "The teacher is a stuttering madman, it's a complete wonder that old coot let's him teach here at all! He'd better be a good teacher unless he wants my father to hear about this"

Grimm nods "Plus this is a very important subject, I don't want some lunatic teaching us about it"

We all laugh, out of the corner of my eye I see Crabbe and Goyle exchanging looks at the end of the table.

Did we steal Malfoy from them? I wonder feeling a bit of guilt building up

The first class was pretty boring. We were supposed to make a feather float up into the air but I couldn't seem to manage to get mine to float more than a few centimeters.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I point my wand angrily at the feather willing it to fly off the table but it barely even budged

"Keep trying students! Keep trying!" Professor Flitwick cheers us all on

By the end of class only Lisette and some girl named Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin managed to get their feathers to rise up to the ceiling. 5 Ravenclaws managed to get it off the ground though (much to the Slytherin's distaste).

"Excellent work, Excellent work" Flitwick says happily "10 points for Slytherin, 25 points for Ravenclaw"

The Ravenclaws cheer, the Slytherins mutter bitterly wishing we had better charmers in our house.

Draco, Grimm, Electra and I all left that class in a bit of a sour mood but Lisette was grinning happily .

"Charms is so fun!" she declares

"Of course it is if you get lucky and do the spell right" Malfoy grumble irritably

Grimm takes out his wand "I really want to see if I can practice on something..."

His eyes focus on Harry Potter and his little red haired friend.

"Haha..." Grimm grins evilly "Wingardium Leviosa!"

"Gah!" Harry's eyes widen as his glasses are lifted off his face and float just a few inches from where he can reach

"Haha good one Hooper" Draco grins and snickers along with the rest of us, but due to the fact Snape was walking up the hall we were forced to slip our wands away just so he couldn't tell we were the ones tormenting Potter though by the way he smirked at the scene before helping Harry I could tell we wouldn't be in horrible trouble

"Where's the astronomy tower anyways?" Electra asks

"I don't know" Draco snaps "If we knew we wouldn't be wandering around endlessly"

"Maybe we can ask someone in there" Lisette suggests pointing at a door

I shrug "Alright, maybe then we can suggest they stop those stupid staircases from moving around everywhere"

We run up and open the door...

"OH MY GOD!" Electra shouts

"SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!" Lisette screams

"MY FATHER IS GOING TO BRING HELL UPON THE SCHOOL FOR THIS!" Draco shouts before Grimm finally collects himself enough to shut the door

From inside we can still hear the 3 headed dog barking inside

"Why the hell is Cerberus in our school!?" I exclaim

"My father is going to crush heads for this!" Draco exclaims "That thing in the school"

"Didn't you guys see what it was standing on?" Grimm asks

"I was a bit occupied with the heads to look at the feet" I snap

"It was standing on a trapdoor" Grimm replies "It was guarding something"

"What do you think it was guarding?" Electra asks

"I don't know but I plan to find out" Draco smirks


	2. Chapter 2

Despite being very distracted from, you know, barely being eaten by the three headed dog we find the Astronomy tower and manage to do our best to focus on planets and a bunch of stuff that really didn't matter to me at all.

"How on earth is this going to help us in the future?" Draco grumbles

"Think about it Malfoy" I say determined to prove my arrogant friend wrong "What if you get lost, you can use stars and stuff to figure out where you are"

"Or perhaps I could use magic" Draco rolls his eyes

I shrug "Fair point"

Grimm who was sitting on my other side snickers 'You know that this is a pretty easy subject if you focus right? Just focus and do what you can"

"A bit hard to focus after almost being eaten by a three headed dog" Draco says before muttering another comment about his father hearing about this and Dumbledore paying for having such a dangerous beast in the school

After Astronomy we had a break which was pretty good time considering we all really needed to talk about the giant dog.

"What do you think it's guarding?" Electra asks excitedly from our isolated area of the courtyard "Treasure? Secret spells? THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH!?"

"Electra shhhhh" Lisette shushes our excitable friend quickly "Nobody can know"

"Well maybe we can charm the thing into moving so we can get to the trap door and see what's inside" Draco offers

"I could look for a charm" Lisette says pulling a large book out of her satchel

The group sits there in silence until Lisette looks up from her book and suddenly says

"Evanesco!" she says happily "That spell makes things vanish...but it's usually taught after 2 or 3 years at Hogwarts" she slumped a bit

"Well I'm Draco Malfoy" Draco says "Unlike you Wright I'm perfectly willing to attempt things"

Lisette glares

"Don't fight right now" Electra mutters which seemed pretty out of character for Miss Queen of Perkiness

"You OK Electra?" Grimm asks, good, I'm not the only one that noticed Electra's sudden odd behavior

"Let's just focus on figuring out what to do" I sigh

Nothing much happens for the rest of the day except all of the Slytherins dreading the next Gryffindor filled day. We also discovered there were a couple other Gryffindor filled days namely Thursday where we had 3 classes with them instead of the 4 we had today.

Potions seemed pretty good. I was seated between Draco and Lisette. Electra and Grimm sat beside Lisette followed by some kid named Blaise Zabini who Draco seemed to know because they seemed to converse quite a bit before class started.

Potter was sat up front, I smirk, means Snape will see everything he does, thus more room for the boy to make terrible mistakes.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Snape's words silence the class

Then suddenly….

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked suddenly focusing in on Harry

I looked up forcing myself to smirk a bit I guess Potter getting yelled at wouldn't be that bad to watch. A Gryffindor Girl, Hermione if memory serves correctly, is raising her hand like her life depends on it.

"I don't know sir" Harry Potter said helplessly looking around the room towards a boy with red hair (must be a Weasley)  
"Tut tut, it appears fame isn't everything" Snape sneers "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know sir" Harry said though it appeared that Hermione girl knew

"This is so wrong" Lisette says with a frown

"Don't be a downer at least it's not us" Electra shrugs looking over at us

"Yeah" I agree "Still it's not very fair to be doing it to Potter"

"Oh come on he deserves it" Draco snickered

"Thought you wouldn't open a textbook before you came, eh Potter?" Snape smirked "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfbane?"

"I don't know" Harry says quietly "But I think Hermione does, why don't you try her?"

A few daring people laughed at this.

"Sit down" Snape snapped at Hermione who was now practically standing up her hand as high as it would possibly go "For your information Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Dead. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfbane they are the same plant which also goes by the name of aconite….Well, why aren't you all writing this down?"

Everyone jumped and quills were quickly dancing over the paper. I had a feeling that even if my house was favored in this class I wasn't going to enjoy it much at all.

"And a point will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek Potter" Snape smirked again

Snape set us all up with partners working to make a simple potion to cure boils. I was paired with Draco.

I opened my copy of Magical Drafts and Potions skimming through it to find the right page.

"It's page 12" Draco offered

"Thanks" I smiled

"First it said to crush 6 snake fangs in the mortar using the pestle then add 4 measures of it to the cauldron" Draco read

"Alright" I replied beginning the potion

"And be careful we don't mess it up I don't want to fail the class on the first day" Draco added

"Don't be a prat" I warned continuing my work "What do we do next?"

"Heat at 250 for 10 seconds" Draco replied

"Ummm...How do I do that…?" I asked feeling a bit stupid

Draco laughed, not his usual "I'm making fun of you your a loser" laugh but a real laugh.

"I'll do it you read the instructions" Draco replied seeming a lot nicer than when we first met

"We just have to wave a wand next that's easy enough" I shrug

We continued making the potion laughing slightly at the little mistakes Gryffindors continued to make. Some boy named Neville Longbottom had made a potion that caused boyles to pop up everywhere instead of preventing them and had to be taken to the hospital wing. Harry had been blamed for that too and had lost another point for Gryffindor.

At the end of class we were all waiting anxiously at our desks for our potion scores to come in. The Gryffindors all looked very pale, Slytherins too looked worried but it was pretty clear they were all going to do pretty well.

"If we failed this class I swear to god…" Draco muttered

"Don't be a bad friend Draco" I warn "Or I might start rubbing my family's wealth in your face and I'm telling you now I'm a lot richer than you are"

Draco glared.

Snape stood up at his desk everyone immediately stiffened.

"It seems" Snape said leaving me wondering if he was talking slowly on purpose just to intimidate us (if he was it was working) "That only one pair in this class knows how to properly brew potions" another long pause as everyone sat staring in anticipation "Miss Graves and Mr. Malfoy...Good job. You were the only ones to properly prepare the potion. 10 points to Slytherin.

The entire Slytherin half of the classroom broke out cheering but were quickly silenced.

"This however" Snape continued "Does not give you a reason to slack off for the rest of the year. It makes me expect much much more from the two of you"

I gulped and gave Draco a worried expression. I wasn't that great at Potions and I probably wouldn't have gotten such a perfect grade without his help…

"Don't worry about it if he slips up with either of us my father will be hearing about it" Draco smiled triumphantly

Next we headed down to lunch. Electra was back to normal from whatever her problem was earlier chattering away, Grimm stood in a permanent smirk as he listened to Lisette and Draco fight. I just tried in vain to get them to stop.

"Granger is such a mudblood brat" Draco fought "She doesn't even deserve to be here"

"Shut it you prat I spoke to her on the train and she was actually very nice" Lisette sniffed angrily "She's the only one at this school that's actually as intellectually superior as me. You're not even close Malfoy"

"Shut it Wright" Draco replied

"If you two don't stop fighting I'm going to go paint Snape's Classroom bright pink and blame it on the two of you" I warn

"That sounds like fun" Grimm commented

"You'd never get away with it" Electra laughed "I hear he lives in that classroom"

I rolled my eyes "No way"

"You care to test that?" Electra asked her eyes glistening with evil amusement "Tonight after curfew I dare anyone brave enough to go down to his classroom and look"

"Do you want to get us expelled?" Lisette snapped "No way anybody is dumb enough to do that"

"She's right" Grimm agreed "If Snape found out we so much as looked at his classroom after curfew he'd likely kill us"

"Well I'm not scared" Draco smirked "I'll gladly do it"

"Well if you're going I will" I reply smirking as well

"Fine" Electra grinned "After curfew you go do it"

"No way!" Lisette exclaimed "You guys are going to get EXPELLED! Does that matter to anybody other than me?!"

"How on Earth did you get into Slytherin?" Draco asked rolling his eyes

Grimm smirked "Easy. Behind her goodie-goodie exterior is an evil mastermind"

Lisette frowned and stomped off.

"Wait Lisette!" I shout chasing after her into the Great Hall

"That Malfoy guy is such a prick!" Lisette says glaring at the ground

"I know" I shrug "But hey. If we end up getting caught I'll blame the whole mess on him. I was just an innocent girl trying to stop him from getting our house in trouble"

Lisette smirked "Really?"

"That's a promise" I grin

We would have started evilly laughing if not for some passing Hufflepuffs...They looked far too easily scared.

During lunch the fighting ceased as we all started eating. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy the girl who had also managed to get her feather to float in Charms were all crowding around Draco like he was some sort of a god.

"I wish he'd just tell them to go away" Grimm said

"That'll happen" Lisette snorted

Before anything else could be said a red envelope landed in my lap. My eyes widen.

"H-Hey Cy…" I looked up to see my concerned owl flying above my head before soaring away

"That's a howler" Grimm said with wide eyes "I got one from my mum once when I forgot to tell her I was staying out late with a friend. It was terrible"

"You'd better open it" Electra said staring at the letter fearfully

Draco looked over at me with a smirk "Who's it from?"

I look at the envelope then turn to glare at the Ravenclaw table where Tisi is smiling at me "Open it" she mouths. I take a deep breath in. Getting howlers from your evil older sister shouldn't be allowed. I open it.

"ALECTO GRAVES!" my sister's yell is amplified everyone turns to stare at me "WHAT A DISGRACE YOU ARE! HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GO TO SLYTHERIN! YOU FORCED THAT DAMN HAT TO PUT YOU THERE AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU'RE GOING TO BECOME EVIL IN THAT STUPID HOUSE AND DON'T EXPECT ANYBODY FROM OUR FAMILY TO COME HELP YOU WHEN IT HAPPENS! I AM DISGUSTED TO CALL YOU MY LITTLE SISTER! IN FACT...YOU'RE NOT EVE MY SISTER AT ALL! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD! I WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN! GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE BRAT! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE IN SLYTHERIN YOU ARE AND WILL FOREVER BE A RAVENCLAW! YOU WERE NEVER MEANT FOR SLYTHERIN! NEVER! "

I was out of the Great Hall before the howler finished tears rolling down my cheeks. I heard my name being called over and over but I didn't turn around. I just needed to get far, far, far away from anybody who might want to talk to me right now.

I ran through the dungeon and up to the common room door. I rubbed my eyes trying to ignore my blurring vision. I had absolutely no idea what the passcode even was.

"Alecto!"

I turned "What do you want Draco?"

"Snape is yelling at your sister for sending you such a terrible howler" Draco said looking downwards "I'm sorry"

"Just leave me alone I want to be alone…" I mutter

"You forgot the passcode to the common room didn't you?" Draco laughed

"What is it" I sniffled

"Serpent" Draco said opening the common room

I ran in immediately and headed towards the girl's dormitory only to have Draco grab my arm and pull my back.

"I don't think your sister was right" Draco muttered

"What?" I asked

"I said I don't think your sister was right" Draco replied "You belong here you know. I can see it already. You're a Slytherin, not a Ravenclaw and don't let your stupid sister pressure you otherwise

I smiled a bit wiping tears from my eyes "Thanks Draco…"

"No problem" Draco replied immediately regaining his annoying, egotistical, attitude "If you're feeling better to go back to the Great Hall your less...horrible...sister Megaera was looking for you"

"I'll find her later" I sniffed rubbing my eyes a final time "Where'd everyone else go?"

"We weren't sure where you went so we looked everywhere you might have gone I just happened to be the lucky one who actually found you" Draco said proudly

"I wish it wasn't you then I wouldn't have to deal with your attitude" I laughed

"Don't become a Ravenclaw" Draco said getting up "I would never sneak into Snape's classroom with a Ravenclaw"

I laugh again as he leaves. My sister really will regret making me feel this bad. I'm not a Ravenclaw. I'm a Slytherin. And you don't mess with a Slytherin…

Bad things happen when you do.

I smirked and began plotting for tonight and for my future revenge on Tisi.


End file.
